miraculousladybugfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Stephanie
Stephanie is a student at Collège Françoise Dupont. In "The Shadow", she is infected with an akuma and becomes The Shadow, a shadow-taking super villain. Appearance Stephanie is a little taller than average height. She has black hair with the tips dyed brown. She has peach skin, with brown eyes. She usually styles her hair into a bun or ponytail. She has natural pink lips. Stephanie wears a white dress with a silver belt, attached with a butterfly. The silver belt also wraps around her pastel blue jacket. She wears a golden ring, with some acrylic jewels. She has short white leggings and white heels that show her toes. Given by this, her colour scheme is white. As The Shadow, however, any white on her outfit is inverted, turning into black. Her ring is infected, so it turns purple. Her hair turns pure black and her eyes turn black, with skin as white as snow, similar to Reflekta's skin. Her dress becomes a slightly longer one, reaching her knees. The leggings are gone and her shoes turn black, only without the heel. Her lips turn black. Personality She is kind and caring, but angry when Chloé comes. She does everything to try and date Adrien, but Chloé ruins everything. She thinks of her before others, like Rose. As a huge fan of Cat Noir and Ladybug, she sews her own costumes. Luckily, she wasn't seen by Lady Wifi. As The Shadow, she becomes full of hate and would do anything to destroy people's shadows, especially Chloé's, who ruined everything for her before she was akumatized. She doesn't care about Adrien anymore, as she is full of confidence. She is happy to grab Cat Noir and Ladybug's Miraculous. As a fan of them before she was a villain, she would know what to grab from the superheroes of Paris. When she's having her own fun, however, she doesn't listen to Hawk Moth and seems to be immune to his powers when he tries to stop her from doing something. Relationships Chloé Bourgeois Stephanie absolutely hates her for being so stuck up and ruining everything for her and Marinette, whom she knows who also has a crush on Adrien. Marinette Dupain-Cheng She is friends with Marinette, although she is not hanging out with her too much. Adrien Agreste She has a big crush on him. Abilities Stephanie is great and sewing. As a Villain As The Shadow, she uses her ring to shoot people so that their shadows would disappear into her ring, causing the victim to freeze until the shadow is captured. Without the shadow, the people are forced to smile even when they don't want to, or else they would be slaves. Being a villain also allows her to levitate whenever she wants. It also makes her immune to Hawk Moth when he tries to make it impossible for her to do something. Sightings Season 1 *Horrificator (background) *Darkblade (background) *Antibug (background) *Reflekta (background) *The Shadow Trivia *In the French dubbed version, her villain name is Ombre. *Although it is not seen, she is great at running as well. *Her name was supposed to be Anna. Category:Characters Category:Females